Say Your Prayers
by blueandwhite2013
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are married with five kids. And Johanna and Gale got married and had a kid. No killing in here. Just teenage and family crap.Love ya! ( BTW, Finnick is still alive)
1. Chapter 1

Katniss POV

"Peeta, where are you?" I call him on my cell phone. "I've been at the bakery all day," he says. "I… have something to tell you." I hope he gets home soon. "I will get the kids," I tell him. He says,"Bye then. Love you." I quickly hang up. We have four kids. Kaitlyn-Elizabeth Marlee, who is our oldest, is fourteen. Then there is our twin boys, Rye Cole and Andrew Cole. They are twelve. Finally, there is my baby girl, Primrose Rue, and she is ten. I quickly pick them up, and make dinner. Rabbit stew, Peeta's favorite. He comes home about five minutes after I put it on the plates. We sit down, say the blessing, and eat. Finally, I clear my throat and say," I have some very big news!"


	2. A Plus

Peeta's POV

Katniss looks, well, sick. I can tell she is about to say something, then rushes to the bathroom and throws up the little of the food she ate. Katilyn-Elizabeth, or Kati, comes with me to check on Katniss. We keep asking her what is wrong, but she keeps pointing to the drawer. Finally, I open it up and find… a pregnancy test? I look at it, and realize. It is positive! "We are having a baby!" Kati looks at me, then the test, then back at me. She hops up and down and hugs Kat. "Mom, is that what you were trying to say at dinner?" Kat smiles and nods.

Rye POV

I here Kati's voice and hopping. Me, Andrew, and Rose (Primrose) go into the bathroom. Mom is on the floor. Dad and Kati are hugging each other, then see us. Dad kneels to our height, and show them the stick he was holding. It showed a plus sign. Then Rose says, "Mom is pregnant?"


	3. Chapter 3

Peeta's POV

It's been three months since we found out Kat is pregnant. She is four months pregnant, and we are going to find out if it is a boy or a girl. I'm pulling for a girl. Maybe a boy. But I definitely want a girl. See, our children favor each one of us somehow. Well, at least Kati, Rye, and Andrew do. Katniss's sister passed her genes to Rose. She has crystal blue eyes, light, light blond hair, and a talent for healing. Rye is older than Andrew bye two minutes. He has dirty blond hair, dark blue eyes, and loves to paint and hunt. Actually, I should say they. They each have the same personality and looks. Kati has dark, brunette hair and gray eyes, loves to hunt, (she is better than the boy's) and is almost as good as me at baking. As for me, the Capitol gave me a medicine/treatment that stopped me from being affecting by the poison!

Katniss POV

We are at the hospital, and I am having my ultrasound done. I am nervous. I'm pulling for a girl, and I think Peeta is, too. He keeps drawing me holding a bundle in a pink blanket. And we are having a…


	4. Baby Girl

Peeta Pov

GIRL! We are having a girl! I can't believe it! We are having a girl and we are naming it… well, we haven't deiced yet. We will probably research tonight.

Rose POV

Mama just called and said I'm going to have a baby sister! Everyone knows, and Kati and I are going to go pick out baby clothes. I started a scrapbook when I found out mom was pregnant. So now I have an ultrasound picture in baby girl's page. That's what we are going to call her until we know her name. But anyways, mom said she and Daddy are going to District 2 to tell Uncle Finnick, Aunt Annie, Uncle Gale, Aunt Johanna, and our cousins. Plus, Grandmama is coming, and so is everyone else in two days! We are taking some clothes to Grandpa Haymitch and Grandmama Effie. She got me a new dress that is satin, red, and has a mockingjay imprint on it. I have three cousins from Uncle Finnick; Anna, my age, Finn, Kati's age, and Golon, the twins age. Aunt Johanna just had a baby: Ashlyn Mare. Now we are going to Grandad H's house!


	5. Chapter 5

Peeta POV

Katniss is holding a little screaming bundle of joy in a pink blanket. It has been five months since Finnick, Annie, Johanna, and Gale (Plus the kids) have moved here forever. Katniss's mom would have stayed, but she has a job back in 2. We decided to name the baby Piper Api Jay. Piper is a bird, Api means fire in Indonesian, and Jay for, you know, mockingjay. I hold Piper, and say, "Your new nickname is… little flame! So welcome, my little flame, to this world!


	6. Chapter 6

Finn POV

Kati and I are walking down the street, holding hands. We started dating two months ago. Rye comes down the street and hides in front of us. "I was never here. I started dating Anna and Anna's friend Valeria started dating Cole and I said that in a tree thing and ended with 'baby in a carriage.' Apperantly, Cole had just kissed her and she ran away now…you know… he is MAD!" he said that in one long looks at me and burst out laughing. I join in, and soon I have to sit down on the curb and my sides hurt. I kiss her on the cheek, and we walk home in the rain. We get some popcorn and put caramel on it. We watch an old movie, made fifty years before the Dark Days called Up. She falls asleep, and I carry her upstairs to her room. I run downstairs and get everyone from the library and say," She's asleep!" her birthday is tomorrow. We are having a small surprise party tomorrow and get my gift out. It is a small ring with a mockingjay on it and two gems on each side. In each gem is engraved a word, making the phrase 'Always love,' I cannot wait to bgive it to her tomorrow!


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the short chapters! Mistakes, mistakes, mistakes all the time. But nobody is perfect, right?**

Peeta POV

"Little Flame, calm down!" It has been four months since we brought Piper home, and we soon found out she has a mild case of colicky. The doctor said she will probably outgrow it in the next month or so, but for now little flame gets up at least five times a night. "Shhh, it's alright." I manage to get her back to sleep in the following thirty minutes or so. Katniss had to go visit her mom in 2. Christmas is a month away, and both Katniss and I are excited. We learned about Christianity in a country called Chile or something, and grew found of it. A great-great-grandchild of an old believer moved here and established a church. We started going and all of us are full members. Kati just had her fifteenth birthday, and Fin had his a month ago. I go visit Johanna and ask her to watch the kids while I go pick up Katniss. When I get to the airport, I know something is wrong. Katniss is sitting down and shaking with fear. I run up to her and ask her what is wrong. She pulls out her phone and shows me a news report on a plane crashing, killing the ten people on board. I raise my eyebrows and ask, "What does that have to do with us?" She looks at me and says, "Effie was on that."

Katniss POV

I am so sad. Effie, our friend, helper, guider, and scheduler was killed. Our children cried so much, but I cried the most. Piper would never meet her beloved aunt. When Peeta would have episodes, she would gratefully take the kids in for weeks at a time. I would never forget her. Fin was the only one who actually moved on and made us continue with our lives. He would keep saying, "Effie would want you to go on time," but I saw the tears in his eyes at Effie's funeral. He put his face in Kati's neck at home and sob so loud, Pip would wake up and go back to sleep. I can never forget that loving and cheerful woman.


End file.
